transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Earth Heroes
'Transformers: Earth Heroes '('''Deep Space Heroes '''in Season 3) is an upcoming Transformers cartoon animated televvision series which serve as an replacement for Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 TV Series) when its it over. Synopsis Characters Autobots Team Prime *Optimus Prime (Voiced by Josh Keaton): An 17-year-old teenage autobot who dreams of being the next prime. He wants to average he and his brother, Sentinel Prime parents when they was kills by Megatron when he become the next prime, he forms his own team of autobots, Team Prime. He transformers into an mini truck. *Ratchet (Voiced by Jeffery Combs): The medic of Team Prime. He transforms into an ambulance. *Mirage (Voiced by Dave Wittenberg): . He transforms into an armored van. *Arcee (Voiced by Sumalee Montano): . She transforms into an race car. *Bumblebee (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor): Optimus' best friend since their was kids who is the same age of him and like Optimus "twin brother" he never has. He also dream of being an Elite Guard. He transforms into an sportscar. *Jazz (Voiced by Phil LaMarr): Optimus' second-in-command. He transforms into an sportscar. *Jetfire (Voiced by Troy Baker): . He transforms into an jet. *Bulkhead (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): . He transforms into an all-terrin truck. *Wheeljack (Voiced by John DiMaggion): . He transforms into an car. *Hide Tide (Voiced by Michael Bell): . He transforms into an submarine. *Ironhide (Voiced by Keith Szarabajka): . He transforms into an pick-up truck. *Elita-One (Voiced by Lacey Chabert): An 16-year-old teenage autobot and Optimus' love interset. She transforms into an motorcycle. *Chormia (Voiced by Grey DeLisle): Ironhide's love interset. She transforms into car. She joins Team Prime in Ep. 8. New Recruits To the Rescue. *Hot Shot (Voiced by Drake Bell): Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime's overprotect brother. He transforms into an race car. He joins Team Prime in Ep. 8. New Recruits To the Rescue. *Prowl (Voiced by Alan Tudky): . He transforms into an police car. He joins Team Prime in Ep. 11. * * * * * * Team Sentinel *Sentinel Prime (Voiced by Townsend Coleman): * Team Rodimus *Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime (Voiced by Jacob Hopkins as Hot Rod, Matthew Mercer as Rodimus Prime): Hot Shot's brother and was an former member of Team Prime. He joins Team Prime in Ep. 8. New Recruits To the Rescue. Was kills by Megatron in Season 2 Ep. 26. Darkness Uprising Pt. 2. But was bought back by Alpha Torin when his make him a prime, Rodimus Prime in Season 3 Ep. 2. Our Most Darkest Hour Pt. 2. He left Team Prime to defeat Cybertron with his own team, *Hauler (Voiced by Anthony Padilla): *Sky High (Voiced by Ian Hecox): * Elite Guards Aerialbots Maximals *Leobreaker (Voiced by Dee Bandley Baker): * Techonobots *Scattershot (Voiced by Wally Wingert): *Lightspeed (Voiced by Charlie Schlatter): *Strafe (Voiced by Tom Kenny): *Nosecone (Voiced by Dave Boat): *Afterburner (Voiced by Dee Bandley Baker): *Computron (Voiced by Tim Darly): Dinobots *Dinoking (Voiced by Gregg Berger): The leader of the Dinobotsand Grimlock's father. He transforms into an Brachiosaurus. *Grimlock (Voiced by David Kaye): The second-in-command of the Dinobots and the son of Dinoking. He transforms into an Tyrannosaurus-Rex similar to his G1, Animated, Movie, War For Cybretron/Fall of Cybertron and Robots in Disguise (2015 TV Series). *Slag (Voiced by Patrick Warburton): *Snarl (Voiced by Sam Rieigel): *Swoop (Voiced by Mark Allen Steward): *Sludge (Voiced by Steven Blum): *Slash (Voiced by Dee Bandley Baker): Wreckers Other Autobots Depecticons Main Depecticons *Megatron/Galvatron (Voiced by David Kaye as Megatron, Frank Welker as Galvatron): *Starscream (Voiced by Steven Blum): *Thundercracker (Voiced by Steven Blum): *Soundwave (Voiced by Isacc C. Singteno, Jr.): * *Blackout (Voiced by Nolan North): *Shockwave (Voiced by David Sobolov): * Insecticons Constructicons Predacons Stunticons Combaticons Other Depecticons Category:Articles by Billy2009 Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction